How to Save a Life
by Angel4UB
Summary: A Haley/Jimmy AU of what could've been, what would've happened to two lives and what could've happened after one bullet was fired.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Save a Life **

**A Haley/Jimmy AU of what could've been, what would've happened to two lives and what could've happened after one bullet was fired. **

**Jimmy's POV **

Haley James. She's just beautiful. She's a perfect angel, except for the fact that Nathan Scott has her under his thumb. I still never understand why she went for a guy like him. She was so sweet, smart, caring, understanding, and down to earth. Everything he isn't. She should be with a guy like me. Someone who can treat her right. Someone who can love her with the passion she deserves. But, after me bringing the gun to school, she'll never look at me the same. I'm an idiot.

**Haley's POV **

I don't believe it. Jimmy Edwards brought a gun to school. He's always been so happy, upbeat and smiling. I mean, I know we haven't hung out that much since I've been with Nathan, but I never thought he would change that much in such a little amount of time. Besides Luc, Jimmy was one of my oldest friends. Yesterday, if someone had told me that Jimmy Edwards would bring a gun to school, and hold innocent students hostage, I would've laughed in their face and walked away. But now, it's all true. I never would have believed this. I don't want to believe it.

**All Around POV **

An hour had passed since Jimmy Edwards had fired that first bullet. Tension was thick in the tutor centre. Everyone could feel it.

"God, why. Why is this happening?" Haley prayed to herself. "Jimmy Edwards is a good person. He's not a killer. Please God; let things go back to the way they were."

That's when tears started to fall from her eyes. Nathan put an arm around her, to try and comfort her, but it was no use. Nothing could comfort her, because she knew that it was her own friend that had fired that first bullet. Jimmy looked up from the desk at the front of the room and saw that Haley was crying. He felt his heart break inside of his chest. He didn't want to make Haley cry. In fact, he really hadn't wanted any of this to happen. Jimmy got up from the desk, gun still in hand and walked over to Haley.

"Woah, man, what are you doing?" Nathan jumped up from his chair, standing protectively in front of Haley and facing Jimmy straight in the face.

"I'm going over to talk to Haley, Scott. Now move aside."

"Not with a gun Jimmy. Can't you tell that you've already done enough damage to everyone in the room, and most likely to whoever that bullet that you fired hit. Just give up dude, things get easier."

"Oh, like you would know, Scott? You're living a perfect life. A great future, amazing friends, popularity… the perfect girl. How can you say things get better when your life CANT get any better?" Jimmy shouted waving the gun at Nathan.

Nathan put his arms up to show surrender. "Okay man. Put the gun down, and you can talk to Haley."

Jimmy hesitated for a moment, knowing all too well that if he put the gun down, one of the others would try and take the gun, or that the others may escape, but at this point, he didn't care.

He set the gun on the floor, and took a seat next to Hailey.

"Hails, please don't cry. I'm sorry. "

"Jim, this isn't you. Please just put the gun away, and we can end this." Haley said putting a hand on Jimmy's shoulder and wiped away a few falling tears with her other hand.

"I can't Haley. I can't take this back!" Jimmy proclaimed and let a few tears fall. Haley looked at him, and felt her heart break. She hated seeing her friends in pain.

Jimmy looked at Haley, looking at him so close. He felt like she could see right through him. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline came shooting through Jimmy and before he could blink, he forced his lips right onto Haley's , but Haley quickly pulled away from his kiss.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JIMMY?" Haley exclaimed as she jumped away from him.

"Ha..Haley. I thought. I thought you cared about me." Jimmy stuttered.

"I LOVE NATHAN! WHY WOULD I EVER LOVE YOU?"

Those words hit him like a speeding train. Haley didn't care about him. No one did. He was a fool. He saw the gun glisten in the sun. So did Nathan. They both ran to the gun, but Jimmy got the gun first and held it right to Nathan's forehead. Haley let out a pure scream of terror.

"Jimmy, come on man, put the gun down."

"WHY? SO YOU CAN RUN OFF WITH YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BITCH? I HATE YOU HALEY FOR LEADING ME ON! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! THE NEXT PERSON WHO TRIES TO LEAVE FFROM HERE DIES!" Jimmy screamed like a mad man.

That was when the whole room echoed from the sound of doors slamming.

"I guess that's my cue." Jimmy sighed and turned for the door.

"WAIT!" Haley yelled, causing Jimmy to turn around. "Take me instead."

"Haley, are you insane? Just sit down." Nathan said, pulling on her arm.

"No, Nathan I'm not crazy." She looked at Jimmy. "You said you hated me. You called me a bitch. Shoot me instead and let whoever is out there go."

"Are you sure? You're willing to die for someone who you don't even know." Jimmy asked.

"No, she's not. Haley, sit down now." Nathan said and tried to get her to sit down, but she was stronger than him at that moment. She walked over to Jimmy.

"I'm sure."

"Alright then, say goodbye Haley." Jimmy grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room. Haley glanced back to Nathan and whispered "I love you" and she was dragged out of the room.

**To Be Continued…. **

**Will Jimmy shoot? Who was it that Haley is sacrificing her life for? **

**Will Haley really make the ultimate sacrifice ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Save a Life**

**A Haley/Jimmy AU of what could've been, what would've happened to two lives and what could've happened after one bullet was fired. **

_** Authors Note: Thanks so much for the feedback, and I know some of you are surprised by Nathan's reactions to a few parts in the chapter, but things become clearer in this chapter! But, thanks for the reviews and comments. __ Now, on to the story! _

**PART TWO! **

**Nathan's POV **

What the hell was Haley thinking? And what the hell am I doing sitting here. I should be going after her. But what if Jimmy shoots her if I try and attack him. I would much rather get shot and die then let Haley die and me live. That doesn't work. If I had to live knowing I let the girl I love… my wife… walk to her death and I didn't do anything to stop her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I've got to save her.

**All Around POV **

Nathan suddenly jumped out of his chair and raced towards the door, knowing that it may not be too late to save Haley. He hadn't heard a gun go off.

"Nathan! What are you doing?" Rachel cried, "If you go out there, Jimmy may shoot you. You could die!"

"And if I didn't? Do you want me to just sit here and listen as that gun goes off and my wife is killed? NO! I won't let that happen!" Nathan yelled as he ran out of the room and down the hall. As he turned the corner, there they were. Haley, Jimmy and… Lucas and Peyton? Lucas had Peyton in his arms as Peyton had her leg wrapped tight but you could see the blood soaking through.

**Haley's POV **

_**5 minutes earlier **_

Jimmy was leading me down the hall and around the corner. Obviously he wanted to see who it was that I was trading my life for. Honestly, to me it didn't really matter. I mean, I'm not suicidal but I would much rather die knowing I saved another life then live knowing I let someone die. When we turned the corner, I fully agreed with my decision. There, standing in front of Jimmy and I were Lucas and Peyton. Well, Lucas was standing with Peyton in his arms. She looked extremely pale and I saw the blood dripping from her leg.

"Haley. Jimmy." Luc exclaimed as he looked at me, then Jimmy, then the gun in Jimmy's hand, then back to me.

"Lucas. What happened to Peyton?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"Hails, she was shot." Luc said coldly looking at Jimmy. I looked at Jimmy. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I didn't mean for her to get hurt." He whimpered.

"Hails, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked me in a more hushed voice. I explained everything to him and his eyes became the size of plates.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Lucas yelled. "You're not doing that. Come on, let's go."

"Lucas, Peyton's lost a lot of blood. You need to go. I'll be alright. I know what I'm doing, what I'm giving up, and I'm glad it's for you and Peyton. "I was choking back tears at that point, but it was the truth. Suddenly, I heard someone running down the hall. I turned to see Nathan panting. Oh god, with this many people, Jimmy will flip. And, obviously he realized that too.

"WHAT THE HELL! THE SCHOOL IS ON LOCKDOWN!" Jimmy shouted.

"Jim, come on. We all know you don't want to do this." Luc said calmly.

"MAYBE I DO! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT ANYMORE SCOTT? YOU COMPLETELY DITCHED ME AFTER YOU BECAME A BIG-SHOT! AND WE ALL KNOW, IF I DIDN'T HAVE THIS GUN, NOTHING WOULD EVER CHANGE! AND THINGS HAVE TO CHANGE!"

I turned to Luc, who still was holding Peyton protectively and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas, go."

"What? No Hailey."

"Lucas, go now. If you don't go, Peyton may die."

Lucas knew I was right. Peyton was in bad shape. He sighed and looked at Nathan, Jimmy and I.

"Be safe Hailey." After that, he turned and walked out of the school carrying Peyton.

"So, Hailey, you're still going to give up your own life for someone else?" Jimmy said manically.

"No, she's not." Nathan said standing in front of Jimmy, and in front of the gun.

Suddenly, I heard a shot ring out and I screamed.

**To Be Continued… **

**Cliff hanger ;) **

**Who got shot? Will Hailey keep her promise? Will someone else be killed? **

**Who will die? **


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Save A Life **

_**Authors Note: This is gunna be the final chapter guy. I'm coming out with a new story soon, so watch out for that ! And thanks for the great feedback on this story! You guys are great. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG :'(_

_Now, ON TO THE STORY!_

**PART THREE!**

**Haley's POV**

I had heard a gun go off. Why wasn't anyone dead? Or bleeding? I looked around and all I could see was a whole in a nearby locker. Oh Thank God. No PERSON was shot. I mean, some minor niner may be pissed about a bullet in his locker, but rather a large metal thing then a person. I looked at Jimmy and I saw tears filling his eyes along with a lot more anger.

"Don't make me fire the gun again. I missed on PURPOSE once. I WONT do it again. "Jimmy said so chillingly, he sounded like someone from the movies. Actually, this whole DAY seemed to be something from a movie...

**ALL AROUND POV**

The tension was thick in the Tree Hill High school hallway. There was no way to deny it. Nathan stood firm in front of Haley and in front of the gun in Jimmy's hand. As the clock ticked, emotions ran higher. Fear. Anger. Anticipation. What was going to happen? Every move Jimmy made, Nathan mirrored it in front of Haley.

"Haley, don't make a liar of yourself. Come on and let's just get this done." Jimmy said, beckoning her with his pointed gun. Haley let out a couple of stiffened sobs but started to walk towards him. That is, until Nathan grabbed Haley by the arm and pulled her back to him. Haley just buried her face in his chest, afraid for what Jimmy would do. She knew ALL too well that Jimmy kept his promises.

"Go to Hell Edwards." Nathan spat as he held Haley in his arms. He would die before Jimmy killed Haley. What happened next was a surprise to both Nathan and Haley. Instead of shouts of anger or the sound of bullets flying through the air, the young couple heard whimpers, which turned into crying which turned into almost silent sobbing. Haley turned from Nathan to see Jimmy sitting on the floor, gun still in hand, with tears running down his face.

"I'm…sorry. For all of this" Jimmy cried. Haley pushed free from Nathan quickly and started to slowly walk towards Jimmy. She was almost to him when he started to raise the gun for a final time. Nathan went pale, Haley stopped, frozen in her tracks. Not in fear this time though, but in horror and in fear. The gun was not pointed at her though, it was pointed at Jimmy's heart.

"NO! JIMMY." Haley screamed. "DON'T DO IT… I LOVE YOU!"

Jimmy looked at Haley. "No you don't." He still had the gun pointed towards him.

"Yes. Jim, I do. I love you. Besides Luc, you're my oldest friend." By this time, Haley was close enough to Jimmy that she slowly bent down to look Jimmy straight in the eyes. "Please Jim, just give me the gun. "

"Oo..okay." Jimmy silently gave Haley the gun and Haley walked to the garbage and tossed the gun inside. Then Haley took Jimmy by the hand and helped him up. Keith Scott was suddenly in front of the teens, looking rather surprised.

"What…?" Keith looked from Nathan to Haley to Jimmy and back to Nathan.

"I'll tell you later." Nathan said.

Haley didn't let go of Jimmy's hand as they walked slowly down the hall. Haley walked out of the school first and then Jimmy. Police officers handcuffed Jimmy and lead him away. Haley stood watching as they took Jimmy away. Nathan came over to Haley and held her in his arms.

"You saved the day Haley." Nathan whispered.

"No I didn't. I knew Jimmy wouldn't have shot anyone."

"Then why on earth did you say you'd go and get yourself shot for someone else when you knew he wouldn't do it?"

"Because he needed someone to remind him that he wouldn't really shoot anyone."

"Haley James, your amazing."

"Haley James Scott?" She asked, hoping that Nathan would be okay with it and finally accept that Haley was truly back.

"Always and Forever."


End file.
